The Chicken Nugget Plan
by NotGivingUp
Summary: James walked into McDonalds and quickly spotted a cute brown eyed boy. Now he just has to think of a way to meet this boy. Maybe some chicken nuggets can help. JAGAN one-shot. Some sexual-like content. First in "The Plans" series. A/N's in the chaps 2&3&4


**Ugh, why am I writing this? Their are probably 10 other things I could be doing, (writing something that **_**needs **_**to be updated, replying to reviews, homework, sleeping, etc.) BUT! I saw this McDonald's commercial today, and I have a horrifing case of writersblock, so I'm gonna write this silly little Jagan, okay?**

* * *

><p>James walked into McDonalds, his stomach growling at the smell of fresh french fries filling the air. He smiled as he walked up to the line waiting to order their food.<p>

As he waited, he gently scanned the fast food resturant, taking mental notes of the people he saw. One table sat a table with two little kids and their parents, another sat a group of teenage girls watching a group of teenage guys, who sat at another table. One table sat an old couple, another a cute boy reading a book, and the last table sat-

Whoa, wait, back track. Cute boy?

James did I double check at the boy sitting at a booth all by himself, a book in his hands, papers scattered the table, and a laptop sitting beside him. He had spikey dark brown hair that complimented his dark brown eyes nicely, but the red shirt he was wearing just contrasted with it all.

James smiled to himself once again. He was going to talk to that brown hair red shirtted boy. He just had to think of a plan...

"Can I help you, sir?" A voice said, breaking his thoughts.

James turned and looked at the cashier. "Um, yeah, one second." James scanned over the menu, his thoughts of what he wanted had flown out the drive-by window.

Then, he saw the answer. To both his hunger, and the cute boy.

"Can I have the 20 peice meal?" James asked. 20 chicken nuggets, a large thing of fries, and hopefully a cute boy on the side.

The waitress nodded, James handed her the money, she handed him the change, and he was back formulating a plan. He had the walk, now he just needed the talk.

Before he had even the slightest idea about what to say, he found himself walking over to the red shirtted boy, a paper bag with his food in his hand. "Uh, h-hi." Were the awesome first words that came out of his mouth.

The boy looked up from his book, looking at James for a second with innocent doe eyes before smiling. "Hi. What brings you over here?" He asked.

James smiled, felling his confedence slowly sink back in. "Oh, you know, uh..." Okay, maybe not. The boy rose his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "When I see a cute boy that's wearing a shirt that totally clashes with his pretty eyes, I have to say something." James untimentally felt like facepalming himself. Hopefully the boy took that as a compliment.

"So, you think I'm cute? And that I have pretty eyes?" The boy asked, his smile widening.

James just nodded, sorta starting to go crazy about the effects this boy was having on him. Boy, did he believe in "love at first sight" now.

"Are you okay? Why don't you sit down?" The boy asked, standing up slightly to clear some papers away to make room for James.

James smiled and nodded, sitting down on the other side of the table. "I'm fine, thank you."

The boy nodded. "No problem."

James smiled wider, remembering the meal he got. He started pulling the food boxes out of the bag, laying them on the table. Every now and then he'd spare a glance at the boy across from him, who seemed to be watching.

When James had everything out, he opened to box of chicken nuggets and ate one, then he affored one to the boy in front of him. "Want a nugget?" He asked.

The boy's smile turned into a smirk, and it made James slightly worry. "I'm sorry, I usually don't eat a stranger's nuggets." He said.

James snorted. "Well, I'm James. James-"

"Bond?" The boy said, taking the chicken nugget and biting it. "Please tell me your name is James Bond."

James smiled. "Sorry to disappoint, but it's James Diamond. And you totally just ate my nugget."

The boy smiled, eating the rest of the chicken. "Totally did. And I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you." James said, eating a french fry.

"Same to you. If you go all super spy on me, I'm stealing your food." Logan said, eating another chicken nugget.

"That's fine. If I go super spy, then I'll probably be able to eat somewhere more high class. Maybe someplace like Burger King."

Logan let out a laugh. "Cute, funny, brings free chicken nuggets, and gives advice on what shirts I should wear. Maybe I'll keep you around." Logan winked before eating a french fry.

"Maybe I'll just stick around, even if you don't keep me. Never know when you might need a possible super spy."

Logan nodded. "Never know." He grabbed a pen from under a paper, and the chicken nugget box. He wrote on the inside lid of the box. "There, now you can call me, cause you never know when you might need a possible super spy."

James nodded. "Never know. Wait, you're a possible super spy too?" He asked.

Logan slid the box back over to James. "Possibly."

* * *

><p>Long after the food was gone, the two boys were still sitting their, swaping information about each other. James found out that Logan was studying to become a doctor, and if that didn't work out he was going to be a math teacher. James never figured he'd fall for someone so...educational, but found himself liking Logan more and more as they talked.<p>

Soon, it was a little past 7, and James had concluded that they had sat their for over 3 hours. Logan had gathered his stuff and put it away into his backpack and was standing up.

"It was nice meeting you James. I had a lot of fun." Logan said.

James stood up too. "Same to you Logan. Hopefully we could to this again sometime."

Logan nodded. "I would like that. Never know when you might need a super spy."

James smiled. "I'll call you sometime. We can plan our next meeting then. But it has to be super secret."

Logan laughed. "Super secret it shall be then." He gently leaned into James and gave his a kiss on the cheek. "Till next time." He said, before turning and walking out the door.

James smiled as one hand touched his cheek, the other wrapped around the chicken nugget box containing Logan's number.

Yeah, till next time.

* * *

><p><strong>What would you even call this? Fluff? Humor? Plotless? Idk. I'm gonna have a fun time trying to think up of a summary and title.<strong>

**I hope you guys caught my little pun-like-thing-ish-whatever with the "red shirtted boy". XD**

**Hope you all like this, whatever this is! Please review, okay? And if you want check out my other stories and maybe throw some ideas around.**

**-Saun**


End file.
